Controlled Clientele
Controlled Clientele is the second episode of the spin-off, Single-Celled Usurpations, and the second episode of season one. In this episode, Plankton decides that in order for the customers to obey someone other than Mr. Krabs, he must use technology. He creates a chip that he will use to take control of an unsuspecting customer, but who will the customer obey in the end: Plankton or Mr. Krabs? Characters *Plankton *Karen *Customer *Mr. Krabs Transcript *''begins at the Chum Bucket, where Plankton's periscope can be seen at the peak of the restaurant; his magnified eye can be seen looking through it; the camera cuts to the view from the periscope, where Plankton can see into the Krusty Krab'' *'Plankton:' Look at them, choking food down their throats. Cholesterol off the charts. *'Karen:' cuts to Karen, rolling up to Plankton Plankton, what are you staring at now? *'Plankton:' Krabs is holding a "Buy One Krabby Patty For the Same Price" Sale, and customers are actually going! *'Karen:' So? *'Plankton:' So, do you see what this means? The customers are blind! They can be so easily led to do whatever Krabs says. This is my chance! *'Karen:' Chance to do what? The customers won't listen to you. They only listen to Krabs...or the guys from the Restaurant Ratings Bureau. *'Plankton:' Ew, I hate those guys. And you're right, they wouldn't obey me, but they would obey technology! *'Karen:' turns to smirk Well, I do have my ways. *'Plankton:' Not you, Karen. from table; walks to dashboard I have been working on a chip for this very matter. It may have taken me a few weeks to perfect, but apparently time was of the essence. I can finally use the chip on an unsuspecting customer and steal the formula beneath Krabs's attention. *'Karen:' And how are you going to do that? *'Plankton:' Leave that to plan "Controlled Clintele"! *''cuts to Plankton, standing in front of the Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton:' Heh heh heh. This is going to be too easy. I just need to get into the Krusty Krab via an unsuspecting customer's shoe. *''fish walk into the Krusty Krab, none wearing shoes'' *'Plankton:' Okay, those two don't count. other fish walk into the Krusty Krab, none of them wearing shoes either Ugh. How long will this take? *''hours later...'' *'Plankton:' That's it! I'm outta...what? listens I hear scuffling, which means... customer with shoes shoes! Yes, this plan can still work! into the customer's shoe; customer enters Krusty Krab Well, I'm in. Now to plant the chip onto the customer's neck. up the customer's clothing; slips on the shirt Whoa! onto a piece of thread Woo. ascent; plants chip on the back of the customer's neck *'Customer:' begins jolting What the...? becoming swirls and then return to normal *'Plankton:' It's working! And good thing I sprang for the cloaking option. button; the customer's clothing becomes a suit with the letters "RRB" on them Krabs hates the guys from the RRB. He'll have to give up the formula! microphone Take me to Krabs's office. *''walks into Mr. Krabs's office; scene cuts to Squidward and Mr. Krabs, inside of Krabs's office'' *'Mr. Krabs:' What do you mean you don't like it? *'Squidward:' What I mean is that it looks tacky. *'Mr. Krabs:' It's just a metal tooth filling. It's not supposed to be stylish. *'Squidward:' Well, to me, it looks like... *''bursts open'' *'Mr. Krabs:' gasps It's a guy from the Restaurant Ratings Bureau. Run, Mr. Squidward, run! *'Squidward:' lazily out of scene I do what I want. *'Plankton:' microphone Eugene Krabs, you have received numerous complaints about your restaurant's menu items. I have been left no choice but to confiscate your secret formula. Hand it over, or be forced by my associates behind me that you cannot see. *'Mr. Krabs:' sighs I suppose. toward safe *'Plankton:' Good. chuckles *''sound wave is shown heading from Plankton's chip; it glides through the air and is refracted from the safe; one of the waves hits Mr. Krabs's mouth'' *'Mr. Krabs:' mouth Ow. That's strange. My filling is vibrating, as if there is some sound frequency traveling through the air. suspiciously at the customer *'Plankton:' What? Sound frequency. No, I am using nothing but my own vocal cords to speak to...I'm getting that formula one way or another, Krabs! Customer, charge at him! *''charges toward Mr. Krabs'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Ah ah ah. up Krabby Patty, immediately stopping the customer You know you want it. *'Plankton:' Don't be foolish, customer. Sic him! *'Mr. Krabs:' It's delicious. So succulent and juicy. *'Plankton:' Don't give in! Fight the urge. *'Mr. Krabs:' Don't try and fight it. *'Customer:' Must... *''begins sweating of fear; Mr. Krabs's grin becomes larger'' *'Customer:' Take patty. and eats patty *'Plankton:' Uh oh. chip short-circuits and explodes, sending Plankton back to the Chum Bucket Whoa! Ouch. *''cuts to Plankton, laying on the Chum Bucket floor'' *'Plankton:' sits-up Looks like it's back to the drawing board. falls and hits Plankton on the head, causing him to fall back to the floor *''ends'' Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts